Many electronic systems installed on aircraft include some form of lightning protection. Typically, such electronic systems include one or more transient voltage suppression (TVS) circuits, which are configured to clamp the relatively high magnitude voltages associated with a lightning strike. In many instances, a TVS circuit is implemented with one or more TVS diodes. Unfortunately, many TVS diodes exhibit variability in clamping voltage and relatively large leakage currents. The clamping voltage variability can make it difficult to protect relatively sensitive electronics that can be damaged at voltages only slightly higher than normal operating voltage ranges. The relatively large leakage currents can make these devices undesirable for electronic systems that are connected to a battery bus.
Hence, there is a need for a TVS circuit that does not exhibit clamping voltage variability and/or does not exhibit relatively large leakage currents. The present invention addresses at least this need.